Pein's little sister 4
by 7dpsrp
Summary: This is part 4 until the end.
1. Chapter 1

Pein's little sister

A/N: So, in this chapter Tobi gets a little surprise. I won't tell what it is you just have to read it.

Tobi: I want to know!

Me: Sorry Tobi you will have to wait.

Tobi: Tobi hates waiting!

Me: here is a doughnut.

Tobi: Yay!

Chapter 4

I had been feeling weird around Tobi the last few hours. I wasn't sure but I think I was in love with him. The only problem was Pein. For some strange reason Pein absolutely hated Tobi. I guess Tobi was just too childish for Pein. And being the older brother he is he probably doesn't like the idea of me dating anyone. But I have a feeling I really do love Tobi. Now comes telling him. I had no idea how to tell a man with the attitude of a three year old that I loved him. This was going to be hard.

Tobi and I had been walking for about an hour when I decided now was the best time for anything.

"Um…Tobi?"

"Yes, Mira-chan?"

"Have you ever liked anyone?"

"Yes! Tobi likes everyone!"

"No I mean like, like."

"Tobi doesn't get it?"

I sighed. This kid knows nothing! Well if he doesn't get it, it's my time to make a move. I went to him lifted his mask a little and kissed him. It was short yet sweet. When I pulled back I put his mask on his face all the way and looked at him. Even if he had his mask on I could tell he was blushing. Then he stopped and was serious.

"Yes I have Mira."

Before I could even get a word in he pushed me against a tree and kissed me. The kiss was harder than before. He then slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. I felt his hand slide up my shirt and that's when I knew it was going to be a fun night.

Rui's P.O.V

Damn it, I thought, this place is like a fucking maze! I finally got to my room and opened the door. I saw a blonde on one bed and a bed for me.

"Hey I'm Rui." I said

"Hey I'm Deidara." He seemed happy at having a new roommate.

"Oh you're the guy that makes cool bombs with your hands!" I loved explosions.

"Yeah I am, un." He seemed surprised that you knew.

"I just love explosions! My stupid brother thought that art lasts forever but I think art should go out with a bang!"

"Me to, un! Sasori used to think that to. But you seem to see the point that I do, un."

Well I was off with a great start with Deidara. He and I sat in our room talking about art when we were called to Pein's office. We walked and we were still talking. It seemed that we had endless things to talk about. Then we got to Pein's office.

"Well I was going to say that Rui and I were going to be partners but you two seem to be hitting it off." He was joking, but it looked like he was jealous. I laughed to myself because I wondered how Mira would react. I really did kind of like Pein. I moved from Deidara's side to Pein's side. Deidara almost looked heart broken. I gave him a small smile. Then Pein told Deidara to leave. I turned to him and gave him a weird look.

"I need to talk to you about Mira. How has she been the last few years?" he really looked like he cared.

"Well after you left, she was never the happy kid she was. You made her go through hell and for that she hated everyone. Me and Kari were the only ones she could even talk to without yelling. She even tried to commit suicide a few times. That's why she wears a long sleeve shirt. She slit her wrists over and over trying to get rid of her pain. You have no idea how much pain she went through after you left." When I finished he looked completely shocked. Then he looked sad.

"Ok. When she and Tobi get back tell her to come to my office."

Rui: well that was chapter four. If you are wondering where Tobi and Mira are, they are enjoying Tobi's surprise O.O. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Pein's little sister five

Authors note: I am really sorry that I haven't wrote in a while its just that my school year is so cramped with work that I barely have time to breath! I am working on three hours of sleep right now so if there are some mistakes, I am so sorry and please tell me! Thanks readers! And if you don't know who Tobi is yet it says in here so if you don't want to have it spoiled by me then go look it up.

Chapter 5:

(Mira's P.O.V)

I woke up early the next morning with the sun in my face. I learned something last night that shocked me so bad I passed out. So much for Tobi's surprise. He told me he was Madara Uchiha and I was down and out. He was nice and laid me down in my sleeping bag. I sat up and tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It didn't work so well so I went to go find a pond or stream or something of that sort. About a mile north I found a really pretty secluded waterfall that looked like nobody had even ever touched it before! The sound of the clear water crashing forcefully down on the sorted rocks was enough to wake me up for good. I sat on one lone rock by the edge of the falls and just relaxed.

"Enjoying yourself?" The voice behind me actually made me jump and almost land in the pond. I would have too if Tobi hadn't grabbed my arm in time for me to catch my self. I dusted myself off and glared daggers at him.

"I was, until you came and almost made me go head first into the water!" He held his hands up.

"Hey sorry! I didn't know that you were so jumpy!"

"I am not jumpy! You just caught me off guard!"

"I wouldn't let my guard down out here in the woods, Mira."

I stuck my tongue out at him and marched back to camp. I don't know why but I kind of felt mad at him today. I don't blame him for keeping his secret because I know I would have too, but it just angered me. I knew him as a fun loving, sweet, too hyper guy. You know, the kind of guy you look at and then whisper, "Has he ever tried Decaf?" Part of me just wanted him to stay that guy, and not be someone else. I liked Tobi, but I wasn't sure about Madara. Madara seemed cold and distant. I don't know how he changed personalities so fast. It was just a bit confusing and I really didn't know, or want, to deal with it at the moment. But I still loved him, no matter how bipolar he was. I guess I should accept him the way he was. I only snapped out of my thoughts when we got back to the camp. We started packing, without saying anything to each other. It was relatively awkward for both of us. After everything was picked up and there was no trace of us being there, we set off to find the five-tailed dog spirit. This would take awhile.

(Rui's P.O.V)

I walked randomly through the hideout, learning where everyone's room. After an hour of wondering, I found myself back at my and Deidara's room. I stepped in quietly to see Deidara busy with some of his clay. I sat on the side of his bed and watched him. The way he came up with stuff like his birds and his spiders were just amazing to me. He didn't notice I was there until I was so focused on his work I fell off the bed and yelled shit.

"Oh hey Rui." He didn't seem to happy today.

"Hey what's up?"

"Um… you fell on the floor…" I got up and dusted myself off like nothing had just happened. I didn't say anything back and just hopped on my bed. I grabbed a random book and pretended to read it. I was really thinking about Mira. She had told me that she thought she was in love with Tobi. That didn't really make sense because she usually hated super happy people like Tobi. She wasn't really emotional after Pein left. I guess that Tobi made her feel that happiness that she was missing. I had tried to cheer her up but after awhile I knew she wouldn't cheer up so I quit. I was still her friend but I didn't try to make her better. I just had to sit there and listen to her cry at night. It was torture for both of us. She seems so much happier with Tobi around. But Pein doesn't seem to like him very much. It was so like her to go after a guy that her older brother hates. I laughed to myself and set my book down. I glanced at the clock. It was ten. That means that Tobi and Mira should have been back by now. I walked to the living room and sat down on one of the red couches. I was walking on the hard back of the couch, when the door opened to reveal Tobi walk in carrying Mira bridal style. I hopped off the couch to get a closer inspection.

"Rui, Rui, Rui! Tobi needs medical help for Mira!"

Me: I know you can hate me for not posting in so long but I will work harder now that school is a bit easier. I hate math….


	3. Chapter 3

Pein's little sister six!

Me: Hey i am back into writing after a quick two days and have started back on this story. My best friend is with me in the room right now and is bugging the hell out of me so if my writing isnt as good as you wish, blame it on her ok?

Chapter Six

(Rui's P.O.V)

I gasped as I ran to look at Tobi, who was holding a blood covered Mira. I silently told him to follow me as I ran down the hall, towards Pein's office. That just seemed like the place to go. We walked in and Pein looked up at the sound of the door slamming. His eyes widened, then he glared daggers at Tobi. But he soon realized that there were more important things to do than that. He picked Mira up, out of Tobi's arms and told us to leave. We sat outside the room for a good few hours before I became impatient. I burst open the door to see Mira slipping on her shirt over a bandaged torso. Pein was facing the door away from her as I stepped in the room. He looked at me before turning around again to face Mira. She coughed a bit as blood came flying out of her mouth. Pein looked at her sternly.  
"Lay down, Mira your not healed enough to sit up for long." She stuck her tongue out at him and layed down after coughing again. She whimpered as blood soaked her shirt.

"Are you ok Mira?" Pein said, worried she opened a wound.

"No! This is my favorite shirt and now its ruined!" I laughed

"Wow. You are laying on a bed, half dead I might add, and you are worried about your fucking shirt?" I laughed again as Pein stepped out of the room. I was scared of what he might do to Tobi so I stayed close to the door listening to their conversation.

"How the hell could you let that happen to her! She could have died!"

"Listen Pein. She tried taking on the thing herself, I tried to stop her but she was too fast and in a matter of a minute, the thing went physco and attacked her. I tried to heal her the best i could on the way here but that monster had am amazing amount of strength and wasn't to easy to beat. And if your wondering, I had Zetsu take care of the kid."

Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You ever let anything like that happen to her again, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Tobi nodded. I stepped forward. Since when could Tobi be serious and why did he call Pein by his first name? I shrugged my shoulders and went to go sit by Mira. She was still greiving about her bloody t-shirt. I was gonna slap her when I realized that that probably wasn't the best idea to run through my twisted messed up brain. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. She whined something about me being a dumb ass or something before she slipped into sleep. I sighed and walked out the door to see Pein trying to walk in the door. We clashed into each other and I was knocked backwards. This caused me to fall on my butt and (once again) yell shit. Pein was still standing and offered a hand to me. I blushed and took it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were coming in leader-sama." I bowed my head and went back to Deidara and I's room. Deidara was already in his bed, sleeping when I walked in. I glanced at the clock to see it was three in the morning. This made my brain register that it was tired and I yawned. I changed into my pajamas quick and fell into my bed, not taking the time to properly get on it. 

(Mira's P.O.V)

I woke up to my annoying brother saying he needed to check my wounds. I lifted my shirt up just enough for him to check my abdomen and took the bandages off. I was blushing the whole time. Sure he was my brother and all but he was a guy and any guy looking at my torso is embarrassing.

"Pein can we get this over with! Its embarrasing!" He sighed.

"Come on Mira, I am your brother. Now hold still and this will go by so much faster!" He checked over every cut bruise before finally wrapping me back up and making me lay back down.

"Peeeeeiiiiin! I want Rui in here!"

"Quite bossing me around! Just because your my sister doesn't mean that you can ignore every rule I make and disrespect me as your leader!" I slouched back down and pouted.

"Yes leader-sama..." He nodded, kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I let out a long huge sigh and rolled my eyes. He still treated me like I was a baby. I am 19 for gods sake! He had no right treating me like I'm 6. I sat up and found that it was a bit easier then yesterday. The door creaked slowly and I was worried that Pein was back. Turns out it was just Rui. Pein must have gotten her for me.

"Dude your brother is sooooo hot..." She got huge hearts in her eyes and squealed like one of those creepy fangirls.

"Woah dude, stalker alert, stalker alert!" She flipped me off as I laughed at my own joke. Both of us really really hated creepy, stalker, fangirls but sometimes when a real cute guy goes by, the weirdness just slips out of you. Its creepy sometimes!

"You know, I wouldn't be calling me a stalker until you can get out of bed and walk, because right now, I could kick your ass."

"Whatever, if you did that, I would tell Pein to be as mean as possible to you and never to date you." She did a fake gasp and put her hand to her chest in fake hurt

"Now why would you do that to your loyal and awesome friend!"

"Is that right? Well I am sorry but being restricted to a bed makes me bitchy." She laughed.

"Hey Mira? Could you put in a good word about me to Pein? I would love you forever!"

"One, wierd, and two, yeah sure but you have to stop being creepy." She nodded and ran out of the room, only to return with a pillow and blanket.

"SLEEP OVER!" She set herself up on the floor. We began talking and didn't stop until Pein came back from the office and looked at us with one raised eye brow. We smiled really wide and giggled. He just shook his head and walked into his room which was joined to the room that we were in.

"Do you think your bro would be creeped out if I watched him sleep?" I burst out laughing and fell back on the bed. We went to sleep not long after.


	4. Chapter 4

Pein's Little Sister Six

A/N: Hey! I have been trying to update more because if I don't update then I forget about the story and never finish. My friend Cara is here again so I don't know if this will be super good or not. And I know I am probably one of the most terrible writers here but it's nice that at least some people read and review my stories!

Chapter Seven:

(Mira's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning to the beautiful sounds of Rui's snoring. I threw a pillow in her direction.

"Shut up Rui! You snore to loud." She picked her head up and looked at me with a dazed expression.

"Can I have waffles?" She was still half asleep. I sighed and got out of bed. To my surprise, I could move without too much pain going through my abdomen. I leaned down to her ear and did a crazy good imitation of Pein's voice. When you live with someone for a long time you get good at copying them.

"Hey, Rui? Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" She shot up like a bullet.

"Yes!" I laughed and fell back on my bed from the pain going through me. She glared at me but eventually laughed as well. We couldn't really stop laughing until Pein came in, clad in only his black boxers, to tell us to shut up because it was only three in the morning. Rui's eyes got wide as she gawked at my brother. I snickered behind my hand, but Pein was way too tired to notice Rui's blush and gasping. He mumbled something inaudible, and shuffled back into his room. When I heard the soft click of the door, I started laughing into my pillow trying to muffle the sound of my laughing. Rui just glared and lay down. She was asleep and snoring again in less than five minutes. I sighed and laid my head down on my soft pillow.

I woke up with a start to Pein shaking me.

"Get up! If you're going to get better than you need to train. I have made arrangements for Tobi to help you around and with training because he is, after all, your partner." He didn't look to happy about Tobi being the one to help me around, but everyone else was gone on missions and he had work to do. And like hell I was going to hang around Konan all day. I hated her guts! She would always hang around Pein like one of those creepy fan girls I told you about! It disgusted me. Now there's liking someone and then there's stalking them and fantasizing about them every single moment of you life! But anyway, I was aloud to get up and walk around and get things I needed, but the injury to my abdomen made it so that I couldn't reach for anything or even stretched those muscles. The injury was so severe that even Pein and Tobi's healing jutsu's wouldn't work to fully heal it. Tobi was more than happy to do everything that I couldn't do. He would make me food, and help me walk around, and a bunch of other things that I didn't really need done for me but it was nice to have that company. During that period of time I forgave Tobi for surprising me with that whole Madara thing. He was super happy to know that I didn't hate his guts. Ever since that night, he hasn't talked to me as Madara. A part of me was grateful for that but another part of me wished I could get to know him more. He seemed cold and mean but also someone who could maybe relate to me and what I have been through. I pondered this as a walked through the halls with Tobi following closely behind, making sure I didn't fall or hurt myself anymore.

"Um… Tobi, I'm not a baby. You don't need to follow me around like one."

"But Mira-chan could get hurt again!"

"Tobi I am fine! Why don't we have a party tonight? You and I will grab some snacks and watch some movies in our room?"

"Tobi thinks it sounds like fun! Tobi will run and go get the snacks!" He sprinted off down the hall and I figured that I had a few minutes to myself before Tobi got back. I wondered the halls without looking and found that my feet took me to Pein's office. I gave the door a little knock and when I didn't get an answer I barged in. What I saw was unbelievably horrifying…

A/N: **IMPORTANT!** So I have no idea where this story is going and I might just stop writing in it if I can't think of a plot! I need something new, like a twist in the storyline! PLEASE HELP ME!


	5. Chapter 5

Pein's Little Sister Seven

A/N: Hey again! I got some great ideas from ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, and I and ready to start the next chapter so without further interruption, chapter seven!

Chapter Seven

I walked into Pein's office to see Konan holding Pein up against the wall, making out with him. I was about to barf but held it back before I went to pull her off my brother. She glared at me and I glared back.

"What the hell, Konan!" I barked at her, ready to rip her head off.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? I should say that to you!" We shot insults back and forth for a while before Pein broke us up.

"Konan, I think its best that you let me and my sister alone to talk." She mumbled and left the room but not before she shot another glare at me. Pein shut the door behind her and came back to sit across from me at his desk. He sighed and looked at me with eyes that could kill.

"Mira I will explain this once. She threw herself on me so I had no time to react before you barged in. You shouldn't have just walked right in. It's very rude to not knock first." He was trying to be calm, but he looked mad at me for just barging right in to his office, which I didn't!

"Hey I knocked! You just couldn't hear me over the sound on Konan being a bitch and a slut!" He gave me a look that told me to high tail it out of there before he did something he would have regretted. I stood up and almost ran out the door, carful of my wounds. I walked into mine and Tobi's bedroom and plopped on the bed. I heard running outside in the halls before Tobi came in with an armful of snacks for us to share tonight. He set them down on his bed before running over to me.

"Is Mira ok?" He asked in a worried tone. I smiled and gave a little nod. He nodded too, and rushed out of the room again. This time he came back with drinks. I glanced at the clock to see that it was six. If we watched a few movies we'd be done around midnight or one o'clock. We looked through a bunch of movies before deciding on "Scary Movie" one, two and three. We both sat on the floor. He was propped up against the bed and I was beside him with my head on his shoulder. We were both enjoying the movie when Tobi turned to look and me.

"I'm sorry Mira."

"Um, for what?" I asked confused.

"For telling you who I am." He was talking as Madara.

"Why would you be sorry that you told me?"

"Because you couldn't handle it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were mad at me for being who I am and then you ignored me. The point is plain and simple, I shouldn't have told you." I hit him across the head, leaving a small crack on the wood.

"How could you say that?" I was mad. The thing was that, even though I was mad at him, him telling me that secret brought a whole new trust into our relationship and now he wishes he could have taken it back? Not ok with me. I stormed out of the room and loudly knocked on Pein's office door. I heard a quiet come in and walked into the office.

"Yes Mira?"

"Can I sleep somewhere else? I don't want to share a room with Tobi right now."

"You don't want to share a room with him?"

"No! I already said that. So can I sleep in Rui's room because she and Deidara are both on a mission?"

"Yes, I guess. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"None of your business." I stormed out of the room without another word and walked down to Rui's room. I collapsed on her bed and fell asleep not long after.

I woke up at around six in the morning. I sat up with little pain and looked at the nightstand where a little note was sitting. I picked it up and read it. It was a note with a shopping list attached to it. I sighed, I hated grocery shopping. I walked back into mine and Tobi's room to grab clothes. When I walked in I saw Tobi lying on his bed sound asleep with his mask still on. I sent a glare at him even though he couldn't see it. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes to go to the market. I used a jutsu that changed my eye and hair color so that I wouldn't be recognized. Instead of my long straight brown/orange hair and brown eyes, I had silver hair and pitch black eyes. I walked out of the hideout and started towards the market. I only needed to get a few things so it would be a quick and easy trip. It took me about an hour to get to a random little village. By then it was eight and people were starting to get up and go shop. Lucky me. I spent a good half hour on getting everything I needed when I realized I forgot something. I turned around quick only to bump into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I heard a male voice say. I looked up to see a really cute boy looking down at me. He had silver hair just long enough for him to have some cute bangs. He also had piercing red eyes that made me speechless. But the best thing about him that I saw was his warm and caring smile. I smiled.

"Oh, this is no big deal." I started picking things up off the ground to put them back in my basket when he got down on his knees and helped me.

"I'm Kyoya. What's your name?" He asked while putting the final thing into my basket.

"I'm Amaya. Nice to meet you!" I used a fake name in case he was a spy or something and could see through my disguise. But he seemed to believe me, and we started talking. We spent about an hour talking and walking through the village. He took me to a ramen bar for lunch and I had a great time.

"Well thanks for the great day. I really needed it." He flashed me that amazing smile again and nodded.

"No problem Amaya!" He then got kind of nervous and quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes.

"Well I know we just met and all but I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tomorrow." I stared wide-eyed at him before slowly nodding my head yes.

"Yeah sure! Let's meet around five at the ramen bar ok?"

"Sure thing Amaya. Hey do you live around here? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks but it was nice of you to offer." He nodded and I kissed his cheek for being so sweet. He blushed and stuttered as he walked off, with one hand placed on the cheek that I kissed. I laughed at his shyness and looked at my watch. Oh shit! It was already one and Pein would probably be waiting for me to get back. I ran all the way back to the base with the groceries in one hand. I burst through the door off the base and ran to go put the stuff away. When it was all done I was called into Pein's office. I took a seat across from him and looked sheepishly at my lap.

"Why were you late Mira?"

"Because…" He sighed.

"Ok I'll ask you once more. Why were you late?" I decided to come out with the truth.

"I met a boy and we were talking for a while and I lost track of time." Pein smirked a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? A boy? Now who might that be? Its not some idiot like Tobi is it?"

"No he's not an idiot. His name is Kyoya Kenchi. He is from a powerful clan and he invited me to lunch tomorrow."

"Well if everything you said was true, then I have no problem with him." I jumped out of the chair and hugged Pein softly.

"Thanks Pein so much! I love you."

"I love you too. But if you're well enough to go on a date tomorrow, I want you on a mission the day after. We can't afford to have you sit around when you could do something useful." I smiled and let go of Pein. I ran into Rui's room to find that she still wasn't back from her long mission. I laid on the bed and watched the ceiling for an hour or so before I decided I needed to take another shower and start making dinner. I made some chicken pasta stuff for dinner and everybody liked it. I was washing the dishes when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and saw Tobi leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Mira. Pein told me about what you did today." I clenched the plate harder in my hand.

"Yeah and?"

"I'm not happy."

"Yeah well I don't care."

"Your mine, not his." I had enough. I put the plate down, went over to Tobi, took his mask off, and slapped him. I threw the mask on the ground and glared at him.

"I'm not anybody's! I can do whatever I want or date whoever I want!" I shoved past him and ran to Rui's room, where I almost started crying. Then I thought about how awesome my day tomorrow would be with Kyoya. I cheered up at that point and fell asleep to my happy thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! I am finishing the idea from ChiyoChi-Yamato in this chapter so enjoy all!

Chapter 7

I woke up bright and early the next day to finish all my training with Tobi. I hated every minute of it and I could tell that he wasn't too happy about it either. We sparred a bit but I still was weak so he beat me with no problem. I got up after our last match and leaned against a tree.

"You're getting better Mira." I heard him say in almost a whisper. I simply stayed quiet. He sighed. "Mira, when are you going to stop acting like a three year old and talk to me?"

"I have no reason to talk to you. You were a jerk and I don't want to talk to you." The more I said that I didn't like him, the less I felt that that was true. Every second, even against my will, he was pulling me back towards him with his own gravitational pull. I refused to comply, though, and still ignored him. He crossed his arms across his chest as I got up from the tree and started to go inside.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"None of your damn business so shut up." I said swiftly dodging his attempt to block me. I ran inside and went into the kitchen to cook everyone lunch. I was lazy and just stuck to ramen noodles. But nobody seemed to care what food they ate, as long as they ate it. I was stuck cleaning after the meal again, but I didn't really care. Even that little fight with Tobi earlier that morning hadn't phased my mood about seeing Kyoya again tonight. I washed the dishes quickly and went to go pick out my outfit for the date. When I was finished picking everything out I heard the familiar voice of my best friend down the hall. I ran to go give her a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey Mira! You're never this happy!" She though for a moment before leaning into my ear slowly. "Did you and Tobi get in bed?" She whispered. I blushed, hit her arm softly, and dragged her into my room where I explained everything about the whole Tobi situation. She nodded after I was finished and suddenly jumped up and down on my bed.

"Oh! I bet this new guy is super hot right?" she asked jumping up one last time to land on the bed, cross-legged. I nodded my head once and she laughed.

"He is so cute! I have to meet him tonight. At five." She looked at me with a weird expression.

"Ugh… its four twenty five." I went wide eyed as I threw my shirt off and picked up the tank top I had bought for this date. I pulled it on quickly almost knocking my nightstand over. If I had done that, then all hell would brake loose. My nightstand was piled high with books, including Sherlock Holmes, the coolest book ever! But I quickly dodged it and pulled some fresh skinny jeans on. Rui nodded in approval and I rushed out the door, but not before grabbing my weapons, in case something happened. I ran outside the base and transported to the very outside of the village. I changed my hair back to silver and my eyes to grey. I walked through the streets until I found the ramen shop. I waited in there for a while before the clock struck five. Still no signs of Kyoya. At five thirty I was getting hungry so I ordered some miso ramen. At six I decided to go walking, looking for Kyoya. I walked for like a good fifteen minutes before I saw Kyoya. What I saw made my heart brake. He was in a small ally way. The only way I saw him was through the corner of my eye with my ninja skills. He was pressed up against another girl, holding her and kissing her. My heart sank to the ground as a walked slowly out of the town. I went walking into the forest, until I saw a waterfall. It seemed oddly familiar. I soon realized that it was the waterfall I saw when I was on the last mission with Tobi. It was exactly as I remembered it. I sat on the rock, which I had sat on before and cried. I cried because Kyoya stood me up. I cried because I couldn't get a break in this world. I cried because of the pent up anger inside me. But mostly, I cried because I lost Tobi, the only man in the world, besides Pein, who even gave a shit about me. And I didn't even realize it until know. I stayed there and cried until the sun slowly set, leaving the water to once again turn black. I looked out at the gleaming water, watching the moon from its reflection.

"Mira?" I about jumped when I heard the voice because I had been so focused on the water. But I held my composure and grabbed a kunai out of my pocket. The person who called my name sounded like…

"Tobi?" I asked into the dark. A pair of long arms found their way around my waist and I gave a little squeak. I heard a dark laugh.

"My god Mira, I though I lost you. Please come back home with me." It was Tobi who had snuck up on me. I laughed softly and nodded, knowing that he could feel the motion of my head. I turned around and hugged him tight.

"Tobi, I am so sorry that I got mad and yelled at you and hit you and I promise…" He put a finger to my lips to shush me. He just held me close until we both realized what time it was. We transported back into our room and he took me into his arms on his bed. I lay on top of him, while he rubbed my back and stroked my hair. I reached up and pulled his mask off slowly, as if to ask permission. He lets me take it off and I lean up to kiss him. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, that I wasn't sure Tobi was capable of. He pulled back after a while to look at me. I smiled the biggest smile I could muster.

"I love you Tobi." He smiled and kissed me again.

"And I love you too, Mira." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "So I guess all is forgiven?"

"Of course." With one more sweet kiss, we both slept, together again.


	7. Chapter 7 Rewritten kind of

A/N: That last chapter was too damn happy for me to go anywhere with. So rewritten!

Chapter 9:

"Mira?" I jumped a bit and grabbed for a kunai knife. The voice was female, but who was it? The person in question stepped out into the moonlight just enough so I could see her face.

"Kari?" I lowered my knife a bit, but not all the way in case she was here to kidnap me or something. She got teary eyed and ran over to me. I moved my knife to the side so I wouldn't cut her as she hugged me. It was a bit awkward but after awhile I hugged back nervously.

"Oh my goodness Mira! I haven't seen you in ages! What happened to your hair and eyes?" I explained why I had my appearance look like this and she nodded and put her finger to her chin. "I guess that makes sense!"

"So Kari, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well I have a mission. Where the heck were you all this time! I thought you were dead!" She had major mood swings.

"I have been away…"

"Well no dip Sherlock! But where?" Kari was one of my best friends so I decided I could trust her with some information.

"I was with my brother." She gasped

"But he's…that means…you…" She just stopped and looked at me as if to ask me to finish her sentence for her.

"Yes he's the leader of the akatsuki so that does mean I _was_ a member of it."

"Wow… Is that where Rui went too?" I just nodded. We both stood there in stunned silence for a few before I needed to ask her something important.

"Kari?" She looked up at me with big, questioning eyes. She was so innocent.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…they would let me back into the leaf village?"

"Well since no one knows where you have been all this time, sure I guess so! Do you really mean it? You're coming back?" Again with those big, brown eyes. Damn it!

"I think I am. I have no place back with my brother or him…"

"Him? Who's him?"

"Well, his name is Tobi. He works for my brother and he and I were going out and we got in a big fight and I won't talk to him anymore because he was acting like a jerk." She was listening intently, like every word pouring out of my mouth was a clue to curing cancer.

"I see…do you still like him at all?" The question caught me off guard so I stuttered a bit.

"W-well I…no." The no was more to convince myself than her. I didn't think I liked him but like I said, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget him or his good looks and charm. I started walking through the woods leaving her to follow or stay. She ran up next to me and started skipping and whistling a song. She was such a kid, yet she was four months older than me. I wished I could have been like that. It must have been so nice to just not worry about things. To not wake up and wish you were dead. She was so lucky.

We walked for a few hours before the leaf village gates came into view. It was pitch black out but the lights from the villagers houses sent a glow onto the gate making me feel more at home than I had ever felt before. I walked slowly and carefully in case anyone had known where I've been, but no one really noticed me. I lived in the rock village for so long with my brother before I lived here, so nobody really knew me. It was kind of nice to not be recognized though. Kari was still skipping as we walked up to the Hokage's room. I could here my heart pounding as I knocked lightly.

"Come in." said a gentle but powerful voice. I stepped through the door with Kari, my hair and eyes back to normal. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, a huge pile of papers on her left, and a bottle of sake on her right. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me. I started shaking with the thought that she knew where I've been. She stood up and walked toward me. If I wasn't scared then, I was absolutely terrified now. But then, the unexpected happened. She…hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Great to see you Mira! Where've you been girlie?" She hiccupped and I knew she was drunk out of her wits. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Kari giggled at her and pried her off me right quick.

"I've just been taking time off to relax." I said smoothly.

"Oh…well nice to have you back!" Her words were slurred a bit so it was kind of hard to hear what she was saying. I nodded at her and turned to walk out the door, glad that this went so well, and I didn't have to lie too much.

"Goodbye Tsunade-sama."

"Wait, Mira." When I turned around, she was staring at me intently, like a predator watching its prey. "You haven't been getting into any trouble, have you?" I turned my head to her and flashed the biggest smile I could at the moment.

"No way, Tsunade-sama." I turned quick and left the room, feeling guilty and sad that I had to lie to the only people, besides Pein and Tobi, who ever loved me.

A/N: And that's my kind of story! I'll post more tonight or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter… Whatever we're on

"Mira!" Kari's voice traveled along the small hallway of the building, making me spin around just quick enough to catch her as she lounged at me.

"Did you need something, Kari?" I asked as I helped her up to her feet. I couldn't help but let the corner of my mouth pull up into a little half smile when she dusted herself off and looked up at me like a child would their mother.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I face palmed in my head as soon as she finished her question. It's true, I hadn't even thought about where I was to stay.

"Ah… Well, I'm sure I'll find somewhere that will take me in for the night. You shouldn't worry about me."

"No! I won't let you!" The determination in her voice shocked me, to say the least. Kari has always been a shy, timid little girl who never spoke unless she absolutely had to. So seeing her like that made me smile and look at her seriously.

"Oh? And what do you suppose I do?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head, curious to see what she thought I should do. She didn't say anything, just took my hand and started walking out of the building. I had done enough talking throughout the day, so I decided to just let her do as she pleased, and lead me around the village. All the villagers had long shut their windows and homes to the outside, the streets dark and the roads quiet. It was so much more peaceful without all of the villagers running around and doing their chores. The trees rustled with the soft breeze that was blowing. I took a deep breath and felt relaxed as I walked at a casual pace next to Kari. This wouldn't be a bad place to spend the rest of my life if need be.

"So Kari, where exactly are you taking me?" I finally asked after about ten minutes of walking in pure silence.

"To my home, of course! You'll be staying with me while you get used to the life here in the leaf village." Before I could respond, we were standing at the door of a small cottage that I assumed was Kari's.

"Do you live here by yourself? Don't you get lonely?" I asked, looking around at the messy living room.

"Well, yes, but it's not very lonely, I have visitors occasionally."

Her smile cut deep in my heart. Here was this girl, living on her own, outside of the hustle and bustle of the town. She lives here, where no one passes by, and yet she doesn't care. She doesn't get depressed or sad because she's a bit isolated; she works passed that to be happy no matter her situation. This little girl that used to hang on my leg and ask me to play ninja with her had grown to be a young woman who could very well be respected by a lot of people.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here for the night?" I looked at her, not really wanting to intrude on her home like that.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't ask you to stay if I didn't want you here." She gave me a look that made me feel quite stupid, so I just nodded and jumped on the couch.

"Alright. So what's the plan for tomorrow then, Kari?" I asked, throwing the dirty clothes that were on her couch down onto the floor. Her whole living room had dirty clothes all around the floor. It was honestly surprising how a girl could live like this! But I just shook my head and smiled. Who was I to question the eccentric girl?

"Well, I think you should meet with someone." The evil look in her eye made my eyes narrow.

"Who are you thinking of? What do you even mean by that?" She just giggled and ran down the hall, calling back at me.

"You'll see when you meet! Good night!"

I couldn't sleep at all after she said that. Who did she mean by that? I turned around and buried my face in the back of her couch, trying to forget about what she had said. Who knows what she was thinking…

The next day had come sooner than I was ready for. I was rudely awakened by a jumping girl on my stomach, and that I knew was the perfect start to my new life here in the village. Kari had me get up and put on one of her dresses, against my will of course. The next torture of the morning was her shoving me into her bathroom and attacking, I mean doing, my hair up all nice. I have to admit I didn't look bad, but still I would have rather worn my training clothes. I asked her many times through the morning why she was doing this to me, but all I ever got as an answer was a giggle, or her telling me that I'll see.

When we finally were done, what did she do? She put a fucking blindfold on me. Of all the weird ass stuff to do, that's what she decides. I had no choice, as I followed her out of the house and wherever she took me. Walking, walking, and more walking followed until she finally stopped.

"Kari? Where are we? Where did you take me?" She ripped the blindfold from my eyes and there I was, face to face, with someone who I thought I would never speak to again.

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long! I got in huge trouble and got my laptop taken away… But I'll find a way to keep updating, I promise. Thanks for reading!


End file.
